RISING IN FIRE
by PHOENIX FURY
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough of the secrets, lies and betrayals. Rising in fire Harry Potter is reborn. No longer the Boy Who Lived. Harry walks alone.
1. PROLOGUE: GOODBYE

**RISING IN FIRE.**

****

_**PHOENIX FURY. **_

**DISCLAIMER:** I SAY THIS ONLY ONCE SO LISTEN UP! I do not own any of the characters, they belong TPTB. I'm merely borrowing them.

**SUMMARY:** _Harry Potter has had enough of the secrets, lies and betrayals. Rising in fire Harry Potter is reborn. No longer the Boy Who Lived. Harry walks alone. _

**

* * *

**

**_PROLOGUE: GOODBYE... _ **

**

* * *

**

A boy opened his eyes in the darkness and with a few waves of his wand. And detection spells, listening spells and such were frozen. He took off the tracking charms that had been put on him and put them on his red haired friend in the next bed. Weaving a few spells, collecting and shrinking his things and packing them into a trunk that he also shrunk, he pulled on his cloak and disappeared from sight.

As he walked on the snow his steps were erased from behind him. He passed the hut that belonged to Hagrid and paused on the edge of the forbidden forest.

He took one last glance at the castle that he had called home. The people he had thought of as friends, family. In soundless blink of an eye he was gone.

He arrived on the land of the Burrow and could see the house in the distance but didn't dare to go closer. He did not want to be found. An owl landed on his shoulder. "Hello girl. Can you deliver this the day after the full moon? Do you understand?" He held out a brown-papered package. There was a spell on her and the package just in case.

The owl hooted softly to him and nipped his ear. "Good hide out till then. The attic in Grimmuald Place is warm and no one goes up there since Kreacher died. After the package is delivered stay with Hermione, but don't come find me. Now don't worry, I'll be fine. Off you go." The owl nodded and took the package and flew into the night.

"Goodbye girl." The boy sighed and pulled out a necklace and fiddled with it, his clothes changed as did his appearance before disappearing as the dawn rose.

* * *

He opened the door and looked around. _(This will do.)_ He had dark brown eyes, short spiky light brown hair. He wore black jeans with a thick fleece hoddie and trainers.

He pulled out a pendant and turned a dial round making his form shimmer. He now had bright emerald eyes, messy dark hair that hid a lightening bolt scar.

It was an apartment over a shop he also had access to a small room in the loft. He took out a few small things from his pocket and with a wave of his hand enlarged his belongings.

He spent the rest of the evening and next day painting. The loft above was done first; he painted each wall a different colour, white, red, blue, green and yellow. The ceiling was painted to look like a sunset sky a mix of gold, orange, red, purple and blue. While that dried and aired out he carried on painting. The lounge was now different shades of cream, the bathroom blue and purple, the kitchen area was yellow with bright red cupboards and shelves. He managed to magically create secret passageways and storage places. Magical books were on one side of bookcases and on the other were muggle books and other muggle things.

On the night of the full moon two days after arriving the loft windows let in a gentle breeze. He drew a circle around himself in the centre of the room with white ribbon and chalk. A candle along with an element at each of the compass points.

At north earth, represented by green bowl with a dark line around the rim full of sand. To the east was simply a yellow cross on the floor repersenting air. To the south was fire, a candle in a red goblet-like candlestick with red square jewels on it. At west, a blue wavy lined bowl of water. A star pendent to represent the fifth element of the spirit was around his neck along with a pearls and moonstones on a leather string around each ankle and hand.

A few important personal things lay around the outside. A broomstick laid unmoving, lily petals, a photo album opened to the first page where moving parents played with their baby. A picture of him with his astrological sign cancer and the symbol of moon (because moon rules Cancer) drawn over the top. Different oils burned in dozens of oil burners around the room. Each scent meant something, like Rose meant love and healing, Sage meant wisdom, purification and clarity and Anise meant peaceful sleep and youthfulness.

Then he started undoing the charm that had been on him since the night he was born. Kneeled on the floor, eyes closed he chanted.

_"I call upon the element of the north, the power of earth. _

_Break the shield that was created and heal within. _

_I call upon the element of the east, the power of Air _

_Call forth my true form _

_I call upon the element of the south, the power of fire _

_Protect me from evil and cleanse my soul _

_I call upon the element of the west, the power of water. _

_River and sea wash remove the change and cleanse and revitalise me. _

_I ask of thee return me."_

Then he switched to Latin and ancient Celtic.

The candles flames grew till they were a foot high. The circle glowed and a tornado of flames leaped up to wrap and surround his body unnoticed.

In the burning flames a glowing ball of white light unfolds and takes shape. The shape of body is formed in the burning flames.

A body changed from Masculine to Feminine.

Emerald green eyes changed to Sapphire blue eyes.

Messy wavy strands of black hair with red shine fall to the chin.

Rising from the fire, reborn from the shadows, she got to her feet.

She picked up a picture and set it over the dying flames. As the photo catches alight she smiles. "Goodbye The Boy Who Lived."

* * *

"Any news on Potter?" Snape asked as he came in black robes floating.

"No."

"He's been missing for four days now." Remus growled pacing.

"Remus calm down we'll find him." Albus said at the head of the table at the Order of Phoenix's headquarters.

"Well the Dark Lord is so far unaware about the disappearance. But he barley senses and can't enter the brat's-" A growl and a stern look from the headmaster. "Potter's head. He thinks something's going on and asked me to look into it."

"The ministry can't track him either, he's not using his wand," Tonks said softly.

"Potter is famous he should have at least been spotted," Moody growled.

"In our world yes but the muggles have no idea and he was brought up in that world so it's possible he could hide there." Arthur said as he poured himself some tea.

"Why would he runaway though? And how did he do it?" Minerva asked looking at Albus. She had a bad feeling that even Albus didn't know the answers. "It's the Christmas holidays how could he have disappeared from under our eyes."

"He placed the tracking charm we had on him and placed it on Ron. He took off all the other spells and just disappeared. None of the portraits saw or heard him." Albus said softly.

"Even Ron and Hermione didn't even know or suspect." Molly said softly. "They're worried sick."

"I'm quite surprised at Potter, I didn't know he had enough of a brain to do this." Snape said as he took a sip of tea.

"Shows how well you know Potter then doesn't it." Moody said glaring at Snape. "This is the kid who's gone up against the Dark Lord six times and is still standing with only one scar."

A white snowy owl with a brown package in her talons that dropped into the centre of the table and the owl perched on.

"That's Hedwig, Harry's owl." Fred said as Albus went to her.

Albus reached out to take her package. She bit him sagely and glared at him.

"Are you sure that's Hedwig, she's never mean?" George asked softly.

"Yes, it smells like her," Remus confirmed.

Hedwig dropped the package and with her talons ripped off the paper. A wooden brown chest lay on the table in the ripped brown paper. She glared at everyone in the room before taking to the air and flying away.

Albus cautiously opened the chest. "It's a pensieve." Albus said and opened the lid of the box to show the bowl with a silver liquid.

The pensieve shimmered and a form rose out of the liquid to stand about five feet tall.

"Harry Potter!" Minerva exclaimed.

Harry stood proud. Black messy hair and round black glasses with emerald green eyes behind them but the eyes were different. They no longer held an innocent naivety and easy to read emotions, they were dark and unreadable. "I know you are all searching for me by now but I don't want to be found. The further away I am from all of you the happier I am."

The image turned till it faced Albus Dumbledore. "I trusted you and looked up to you. I believed you even cared, that you were there for me. I was wrong." He said softly. "I know you, all your secrets, all your lies. You see the dreams I have are not just about Riddle. I know you let your spy kidnap me and take me to Riddle. Where I was raped by your precious little spy and I know the memory was taken. Then the good guys came to rescue me. What a joke." He gave a bitter laugh. "There is no difference between you and Lord Voldemort; you each manipulate and destroy lives, except he's honest about it."

"I know you knew all along about Sirius being the secret keeper because my father told you in his will." He gave a cold smile. "Oh yes I know all about the will. The other vaults, the lands, the money left to Remus.

I also know about the night I was born. I know about the charm placed on me that changed me from a baby girl to baby boy." His eyes were cold as he glared at Albus.

"I also know that the blood protection comes from both my parents because they were bonded. They lived and died as one. Yet you left me on my mother's sister's doorstep where I was treated like a slave, beaten and raped. I know who you are Albus, or should I say Grandfather. After all you were James Potter's Father and your wife, my grandmother, was Ava Potter. You brought him up in secret while you left me in hell in a cupboard under the stairs."

There was a shocked gasp.

"The charm you cast on the night I was born is broken now. You won't find me so don't waste time trying. I can easily defend myself if on the unlikely chance you do. After everything that has been done to me I won't have any problem in fighting back.

You wanted me to save the world but you gave me no reason as to why it should be saved. You made your choice and now I've made mine."

"Goodbye..." With that soft word the pensieve shimmered and the chest snapped closed.

A stunned silence filled the room.

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE.**

_Hope you liked it. Would you like me to carry on? _

_If so review it, I'm open to suggestions and ideas. _

**PHOENIX FURY. **

* * *


	2. CHAPTER 1: HEALING BEINGS

**RISING IN FIRE.**

_**PHOENIX FURY. **_

**

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER 1: HEALING BEGINS** _

_**

* * *

**_

Albus only starred at the closed pensieve_. (What have I done?)_

Snape stayed silent beside him. _(Harry Potter is a girl… and has been… and I…) _

Molly was crying into Arthur's shoulder her four sons were in shock beside her. Alastor glared at Snape and Minerva looked ready to explode.

But Remus beat her to it. "Grandfather! Harry is your grandchild and you sold him-her out to the Dark Lord. You let her get raped!" He yelled his eyes going more wolfish by the second. All the Order began to yell and shout.

"ENOUGH!" Minerva yelled. "Sit down and shut up."

"Alastor take Kingsley and Tonks go to those _Muggles,_" She growled the word out. "And find out what you can. Molly, Arthur ask Ron's and Hermione what they know about Harry's home life. Remus go rest, working yourself into a state will do you no good, you have one night of the moon left. Now all of you out!" Minerva ordered.

As everyone left she turned to Snape and Albus. Her eyes were shooting sparks and it made them both inwardly cringe. They'd always seen that look directed at students like the Weasley twins or the Marauders when they'd done something really bad. "Harry's right you are no better then Voldemort." And she said the Dark Lords name without even a shudder. After all she'd just found out that he was nothing compared to the evil the two men in front of her had done. "Harry is your grandchild. James's daughter and you basically sent her to Voldemort gift-wrapped." She said harshly at Albus before turning to Snape.

"You terrify your students to make yourself feel better for your own mistakes. You say you're on the side of light yet you don't ask for forgiveness for your crimes. You just want to be on the winning side. The side that doesn't punish you."

"Minerva you don't understand we had-" Albus tried to speak.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Now listen to me. Nothing, not even stopping Voldemort was worth what you did to that innocent child. You destroyed her before she even entered our doors. You played god with her life, you have done since she was born. No one made you the judge, jury and executioner."

She took a deep claming breath and looked at Albus. "James and Lily loved Harry with every breath; how could you have done this to your own grandchild because I am sure if they were alive they would have killed you before the idea was out your mouth. You will make things right I don't care if you die trying but you will do it."

"Snape you will either grow up and get over what happened at school, they grew up and became adults it's time you did too. You will stop bullying the students and actually teach them. Or Voldemort will be the least of your problems. Became I can easily tell the prophet who our spy is as well as go to the education board and get you fired. Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"I suggest you both steer clear of everyone because none of us are happy right now." She said and swept out the room leaving behind two pale men.

* * *

Albus sat in his office, leaning forward putting his face in his hands. Fawkes simply watched his master but didn't comfort him.He pulled out a picture of his son with his wife and a newly born baby Harry in Lily's arms. He traced his son's face.

_(I have failed you. And I have failed Harry. I am so sorry.) _He felt tears slip down his cheeks.

When Snape had suggested the idea that he take Harry to Voldemort to secure his position Albus had thought he knew what would happen but he had no idea of the price. He knew that Tom wouldn't kill Harry outright. They rescued Harry two hours after he'd been taken. He was shocked when he discovered what had been done. When he had found out Snape had done it he had barley kept from killing him.

_------ _

_"You did what?" _

_Severus Snape couldn't say it again. "I had too. He was watching, they all were." He tried to reason. _

_"He's a child Severus." _

_"I erased the memory. He doesn't know what happened." _

_Albus glared at his Potions Professor. A powerful rage built up inside of him. "Get out, I can't look at you right now." _

_"But Albus it had to be done." _

_"GET OUT!" _

_Severus nearly ran from the room. Albus picked up the nearest thing he could lay his hands on and threw it against the wall. He walked to the infirmary. _

_"Albus I need to tell you about what has been done to-" _

_He touched her forehead and erased any knowledge of what she had been going to tell him. And then he sent her to bed. He watched her leave before sitting by Harry's bedside. He picked up the small fragile hand in his and held it throughout the night. _

_------_

He'd never told anyone about what happened that day, only him and Severus knew. His thoughts went to the pensieve he'd seen.

_"I trusted you and looked up to you. I believed you even cared, that you were there for me." _

Harry had trusted him and he'd betrayed her.

_"… you left me on my mother's sister's doorstep where I was treated like a slave, beaten and raped. I know who you are Albus, or should I say Grandfather. After all you were James Potter's Father and your wife, my grandmother, was Ava Potter. You brought him up in secret while you left me in hell in a cupboard under the stairs."_

God he had might as well have given her to Voldemort then have left her on that doorstep. Minerva had been right that night when she had pleaded with him not to leave Harry with the Dursleys. She had known James had been his son she'd helped Albus raise James. But he had been heartbroken to lose James and Lily and the reasons he'd given that night to Minerva were right but there could have been ways round them. He could have done what he'd done with James and raised Harry in secret. Hid his identity, different name, anything would have been better then what he'd done. He hadn't gone to visit because he'd feared once he did he wouldn't have been able to leave. What a fool he was.

_"You wanted me to save the world but you gave me no reason as to why it should be saved. You made your choice and now I've made mine. … Goodbye..."_

And now he'd lost her for good. Because she was right now that the charm was broken no one would be able to find her because no one would know what she looked like. The charm had been specific; James's looks and Lily's eyes. She could easily hide her scar and if she was in the muggle world as he suspected then she could easily hid and evade them. She was lost to them now.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he held the photo.

* * *

Harry woke up on the bare floor of the loft. She stretched out and stood up. _(Lets see what the new me looks like.) _She'd been so tired after the breaking of the charm that she'd fallen quickly asleep before even looking in the mirror.

Harry walked down from the loft and into the bathroom and starred at her reflection. "Whoa…"

She thought over what her parents looked like and carefully looked at the mirror. She was a mixture of both of them now not a carbon copy of one.

She had high cheekbones, deep blue eyes much darker then Albus's or her fathers.

Before the charm had broken it fell to her chin in a mob of black mess but now it seemed tamer or at least more manageable. Still black but under light it shimmered in deep luminescent wine red.

She stripped down and carefully looked at her new body. She was covered in a few unhealed scars. She knew that most of her bones would have to be re-grown and she would have to take something to fix her height. Being barley five foot was embarrassing but not as much as when she'd been a boy. _(That can be fixed with some help from potions and magic.) _She thought.

She had looked at her body, thin waist, wide hips, longish legs and a nice bust which equalled an hourglass figure. She could still count her ribs but as soon as she started eating right and some potions she'd be fine.

The unblocking of her powers would have to wait till she was ready to deal with it. It would leave her drained afterwards, physically and mentally as well as magically, so she had to get everything else sorted out first before she focused on that.

She had a shower and changed into some clothes used the amulet to hid her famous scar. She grabbed her bag and locked up her apartment behind her. She had changed some of her wizarding money to muggle that should last her six months to a year. She walked down the streets stopping off in charity shops for some clothes that would do till she was settled and put them in her backpack before heading back to her apartment.

Sitting on the floor eating chips and chicken pie Harry thought over what she'd done and needed to do.

She needed a birth certificate, passport and such. She'd been preparing for this for about a month, she'd researched when everyone was asleep and made quite a few plans.

Gringotts had also helped her. God she loved those little Goblins. They made her a few empty aliases for the wizarding world, all she had to do was put on a picture and write down the names. She'd checked them for spells and such but they were clean. She got copies of her parent's death certificates sent to her; she found her mother's birth certificate and her old passport in one of the Potter vaults.

But she needed passports and I.D's for the muggle world. So she used the Knight Bus to the US and flew on her broomstick under her cloak and flew to the embassy. She picked locks and crept silently into the building. _(Years of practice at Hogwarts paid off. I'm way to sneaky but that's a good thing if I don't get caught.)_ She thought as she carefully made up several passports and I.D's. Making her a year older then she was. She was sixteen now but if she was seventeen she could learn to drive. And that would be a difference between her and Harry Potter when everyone found out she was hiding. For now she would be Samantha after the TV show 'Bewitched' and have the last name Hunter because she was being hunted.

She could easily put her picture on it later. She carefully crept out the offices and flew out into the night some way before Knight Bus picked her up. When she arrived back at her apartment and she crawled into her bed went straight to sleep.

Next morning she went to a computer café where she had breakfast and wrote out a C.V before dropping them of to the local businesses. Then using the amulet to disguise herself she went into Diagon Alley. After going into Gringotts and finding Griphook, who was her personal Goblin, she held out her key so he could recognize her. "This way." He gestured to the tunnels.

They got in a carriage and zoomed twists and turns. "I take it by your new look your plan succeeded?" They knew some of what she was doing and they were bound by magic not to tell anyone. Not even the Minister could make them and she added a few precautions of her own as well but they understood the need for her caution.

"So far." She pulled out her trunk and checked through it one last time. All her school things, her broomstick from Sirius and her photo album that she got in her first year. She couldn't keep things that could be traced back who she really was. She did a quick cleaning spell to remove her prints from everything and took out some wizarding money.

"Thank you Griphook." She said softly as they left her vault.

"My pleasure my lady."

She smiled at the Goblin and left.

She stepped out into Diagon Alley. She bought a new chest much like Mad-Eye Moody's, and then went on to buy everything she could. From a cauldron and potions ingredients, books and a new broomstick, to a seal point Siamese male kitten.

She filed out a prescription to the Daily Prophet and carried on through the Alley. She looked at Ollivanders, _Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ as she passed. She needed to get another wand but she couldn't go to him. And she needed to get her Apparition test but it could wait.

But first she had work to do before she even thought about that. She got back into muggle London and on her way home she made an appointment at the opticians. She got back to her apartment and let out her kitten. He wandered around her apartment as she got to work. She made potion after potion. From painkillers and healing potions, to Skel-grow. And then she brewed growth potions and vitamin enhancers.

But the most important one was a corrective restorative draught. I was for developmental damage, Nutritional deficiency from... poor diet. Which explained her stunted growth and slightly unhealthy appearance. Skeletal damage. Improperly healed bones that broke from application of excessive force. Though Poppy did heal her she did go somewhere else for two months of the year. Damage due to chronic illness having caught Mumps, chicken pox, measles, pneumonia, winter colds… that's it. The colds were yearly for eleven years and she'd only caught pneumonia four times. Basically she needed a draught to correct eleven years of those damages.

Why no one had ever noticed how unhealthy she was she didn't know. They properly never wanted to. After all no one saw the real her anyway just The-Boy-Who-Lived though now it was properly The-Girl-Who-Lived.

The potions ingested all at once would change her further, which was good and much better for her health. It was mostly made just needed to simmer for a few hours before she could carry one.

So while it simmered she went to the opticians and got her eyes tested. She bought two new pairs of glasses and some contact with a few pairs of coloured ones for disguise, she'd pick them up later in the week. She bought some food and furniture for her apartment, which would be delivered.

She had a lot to do and she couldn't do it the muggle way. She needed magic. "I need a wand kitten but I can't use mine or I'll be tracked. I need to do some research." She mumbled to the kitten, who was looking at her with fascinated eyes.

That night after making some chicken and pasta she opened her new books and found that her magical signature had changed from male to female when the charm broke, as had her scent. So though similar it wasn't the same. And since she was seventeen she could legally use magic she just had to register her magic signature at the Ministry. She remembered the twins telling her that they did it when they did their apparition test. Because in most Wizards or witches their magic signature doesn't change after they've reached magic maturity, which is seventeen. They continue to learn but the magic inside them doesn't grow much more so the magic signature doesn't change.

So in theory since she'd unblocked her powers and broke the charm her magic signature was different to Harry Potter's magic signature on record. So she had to buy a new wand and then she could register her magic signature at her apparition test. Sounded simple enough, except for one thing.

Ollivander.

He creeped her out. She didn't think he was a deatheater or anything but he was weird. So she wouldn't go there but where could she go?

Two hours later she'd found a wand makers. In the US. Now she just had to get there.

* * *

26 hours later Harry fell face first onto her bed.

After getting up early, the trip on the Knight Bus and the getting lost in Washington DC she'd finally found the Wandmakers.

A wand made of Mahogany with a handle made of ash, twelve inches long, with a unicorn hair intertwined with a dragon heartstring and supposedly good for charms and transfiguration. The handle had runes carved into it, each with a meaning.

Wisdom, compassion, kindness, innocence, faith, hope, friendship, strength, destiny, courage and love.

She'd tried every wand in the shop till he didn't even know which one he was handing her. The wandmakers face when the wand worked in her hand was priceless.

So she now had her wand, and that meant she could go have her apparition test and register her magic signature. But somehow she didn't think it was going to be that easy. Gringotts had made a file of her and somehow placed it in the Ministry under the name of Siena Ariana Firestone. Which was what her wand was registered under too.

She finally could go to magic night classes in Diagon Alley, well when she was ready. "Meow." The kitten nudged her cheek. She was exhausted and hungry.

"Yeah yeah food." She managed to stand up. She stripped of her cloak, boots and clothes and changed into her pj's before going down stairs. She put her wand away in draw in the kitchen, she wasn't going to use it yet, and put down some cat food, refilled his water and started making her own food, scrambled egg on toast her comfort food well besides chocolate.

As she drifted off she noticed her kitten curl up against her. "I need to name you don't I?" She smiled softly as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

She ordered furniture from the wizard world because they did next day delivery and set it up for you. She had a magic builder come by and insert a magic bookcases. They had a secret compartment behind them so she could put her magic books and stuff behind them and have Muggle stuff for any visitors to see.

So finally she had a bed, a nice big king size bed with fluffy duvet and quilted throw lots of pillows. Heaven compared to a sleeping bag and hard floor.

Now she could get down to healing.

She used the spell Gilderoy Lockheart had used during her second year to remove her bones and swallowed Skel-Grow, not only did it taste disgusting but it hurt. She activated a snowglobe that set up silence wards and lay in agony for the night as each of her bones were re-grown.

_(Not one of my best idea's,)_ She thought as she held back a scream.

_'Needed to be done though.' _A Little voice said. _'Not many of the bones that were broken were clean breaks and they've knitted poorly. Most of the bones are too weak and needed to be re-grown. And if anyone looked at your medical file and then you then they'd know. At least this is more comfortable then the next healing.' _

Harry closed her eyes trying not to think of that. She knew it was unwise for her to do this on her own without any professional medwitch or healer, but she had no other choice. Anyway so far everything was working.

Harry woke up about twelve hours later and slowly moved about. She felt stiff and sore but she defiantly felt better in her body. The kitten was asleep on one of the sofa cushions and didn't even open an eye.

Now the next part in healing was not going to be fun. Her scars outside and in. She knew her lighting scar would stay and she thought maybe the words on her right hand but she wasn't sure. The others would heal and be fine once the painful part was finished. She recast her silence wards and took a deep breath. She had to drink a series of potions and cast many spells before taking a heavy sleeping drought and after drinking all of them she collapsed on the sofa dead to the world.

When she woke up her skin was bright red skin it was still in the stage of healing and felt like having bad sunburn.

Her scar on her forehead was still there and the words on her hand but the others were gone.

She took a painkiller and then gabbed her wand and picked up the books she needed. She poured herself a shallow warm bath with lavender bath oil. She carefully undressed hissing when her skin was touched. She climbed in and nearly leapt right out as they water touched her hot skin.

She opened the book to the right page and lent back. She slowly put her wand behind her and laying down her spine till the tip of her wand rested at the bottom of her tailbone. Slowly she recited a spell that started healing her internal scar tissue in her anus. She screamed in pain but kept on going.

Hours later she laid barley conscious in the cold water. She needed to get out and sleep. She cast a deep med scan to see if she succeeded and after confirmation she cast lubrication spell in her anus which she knew would help.

She then slowly and carefully got out and went straight to bed on the sofa, not even bothering to dry just wrapped herself in her covers.

The kitten settled itself on her chest. She looked into his eyes. "I have got to find a name for you. Any ideas?"

She smiled as he purred as she stroked him. "Salem…umm no I don't think so …defiantly not Rover…Midnight … but you're not completely black so that's no good… umm gotcha… Gizmo. Do you like that?" She asked the purring kitten.

"Well Gizmo I'm finally getting my life back." She also laughed. She was happy for the first time in a long time. She felt safe, content and happy at little sore at that moment though. She reached out with her hand and picked up one her potions, drank sleeping drought, which quickly sent her to sleep.

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER 1. **_

_Hope you liked it. If so review it, I'm open to suggestions and ideas._

**PHOENIX FURY. **

**

* * *

**


	3. CHAPTER 2: FREE OF THE PAST

**RISING IN FIRE.**

****

_**PHOENIX FURY. **_

**

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER 2: FREE OF THE PAST **_

* * *

Harry just paid the paper owl the next morning and was unfolding the paper when her eye caught the words on her hand.

'I must not tell lies' stood out whiter then the rest of her skin which was slowly returning to it's normal paleness. She couldn't remove it but maybe she could change the words.

She put down the paper and went to her books. She researched till she found how Umbridge had done it and then she had to figure a way to change the words.

She used her laptop to come up with ideas of what to put, she decided to use her own idea. 'A Hogwarts Marauder', in honour of her father, Sirius and Remus. But she also knew she would have to glamour her hand or the people who knew her would figure her out if they saw it. No matter if she never saw them again she couldn't take the risk so she started researching glamour's and make-up. She ended up making a cream paste that with a glamour spell would make it unseeable and close to undetectable.

So once she finished researching she cast the appropriate spells and watched in pain as the words were rewritten in blood. The pain was less then her other healing had been but she used essence of Mudlap to sooth it afterwards.

With that done she bandaged up her hand and got dressed. She wore loose clothes since her skin was still sore and grabbed her backpack after making sure Gizmo had food and water.

She walked down the streets feeling at peace. It was like she'd exorcised her demons with each healing. She paused outside a hair salon and then looked at her reflection.

She walked in and went to the desk.

"Morning how can I help you?" The receptionist greeted her, her nametag said Jade. She was 5'6 with short blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Hair help please." Harry smiled.

Jade smiled. "Well we have a free slot in an hour an half. Any idea's what you want done?"

Harry blinked she hadn't thought about what she wanted changed. "Err no."

"Well you have an hour to think so look through magazines and if you still can't think of anything we'll help when you come back."

"Deal." Harry gave her name and walked out making her way to the opticians. She had her eyes tested and bought two pairs of glasses and a pair of sunglasses as well as some contacts. She'd pick the glasses up at the end of the day and left wearing contacts. She went to the WHSmiths and got some hair magazines and she flicked through them as she went back to the salon.

"Hey I'm back."

"Got any idea's?"

"No not exactly." She shrugged. "I was thinking of getting my hair dyed but no idea's on the cut."

"Do you want it do be funky or sophisticated?" Jade asked.

"Funky. Easy to style because I'm a little clueless when it comes to hair and makeup." _(Well I was a boy up till nearly a week ago, so I have a good excuse.) _Harry thought.

"Your hair is very fine but there's a lot of it, the dye will thicken it up. As to the cut we could layer it through so despite the thickness it isn't heavy."

"I usually wear glasses and I hate my forehead, I get spotty."

"Well a thick straight fridge wouldn't suit you with glasses then. If we put your hair into a side parting you can have a side-sweeping fringe when you want. It's very sexy and it makes you look mysterious." Jade started showing her pictures.

Harry smiled at them. They found a layered shaggy bob with side fringe. "Now we need the colour."

Jade pulled her to a computer where her picture was taken and they put the cut on her picture and then messed around with colours.

"Jade next cut." Someone shouted.

"Oh that's you come on." Jade dragged her over to the stylist. "Danni this is…" She trailed off realizing she hadn't asked for a name.

"Sam." Harry supplied.

"She wants this and we just decided on this colour."

"When did you wash your hair?" Danni asked, she had blonde/brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yesterday."

"That's good. Ok lets get started."

Harry was dragged away.

An hour and half later Harry looked in the mirror at the finished result. "Wow."

Her hair was blue black with a streak of ice silver/blue at the front. It fell in feathered layers around her face. Her hair was shorter at the back and longer at the front by just under an inch.

"You look hot." Jade said, as she looked her over.

"Now I just need to find a job, a gym and night classes and I'm set." Harry said as she stood up.

"Maybe we can help." Danni grinned at Jade.

Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"It's part time work as the receptionist since I've just got my hairdresser title. So we need a new receptionist for a few months. You'll learn about hair and the pay's ok." Jade smiled.

"Umm ok."

"Danni get Claire."

Claire was a woman in her early forties who owned the shop. "You did a great job with her hair." Jade had done a before and after photo for Sam/Harry. "What's your name?"

"Sam Hunter."

Claire smiled at the girl in front of her. "Turn up on Monday next week at 9 sharp you work till 1. We'll see how you do. Dress smart but funky casual."

Harry was stunned. "Thank you." She stammered.

"She means wear jeans and a nice top," Jade whispered as Harry paid the bill and left a big tip.

"Clothes aren't my forte. I'm not very good at being girly."

"You'll learn," Danni smiled at her.

She waved at them and left. The part time job would pay for her night classes and both would keep her busy. Now she just needed to sort out the rest of her life.

* * *

Albus looked at the Daily Prophet and gave a sad smile.

_**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE! **_

The article wrote about Sirius not being the secret keeper and how Pettigrew framed him. How Peter Pettigrew had been animagus and where he was now.

Albus put down the paper and took a sip of tea. He had yet to see anyone and for that he was glad, he knew they were still angry and they had every right to be.

_(Remus should be getting what James and Lily left him about now.)_ He thought as the clock chimed.

Albus leaned back in his chair. He looked at the picture he had of Harry in his first year with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry was smiling as he held his broom with the twins beside him. He looked so young and innocent. Yet he had been through so much already yet no one had seen the old soul in his eyes.

It would soon be a week Harry had been missing. He knew Tom didn't have her but he still worried about her.

_(I've made many mistakes now I must fix them best I can and hope for the best.)_

* * *

Harry picked up her glasses and contacts, and got the local paper and some girly magazines before picking up a Burger King meal and going back home. She savored her meal and opened the local paper looking for colleges and gyms.

She then signed on to the Internet and looked up the places that interested her and took details, the address, what they offered and how expensive. She then looked through the girly mags as she finished her meal.

She put the rubbish away and noticed the Daily Prophet that she'd been about to read that morning before she got distracted.

She unrolled it and read the headline. "Sirius…" She sat down at the island before her legs gave out.

She read the article and slowly came back to earth. Peter Pettigrew had been stripped of his Order Of Merlin First Class and it had been handed to Sirius.

_(Bet Snape pleased about that.) _She thought imagining Snape's face when he read the paper. Sirius was free of his past and she was finding and making her own freedom.

* * *

Minerva came in without knocking.

"Minerva I-"

She cut off his words by leaning forward and clasping his face in her hands and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I…I take it you saw the paper." He said softly after she let him up for air. She nodded and kissed him again.

She sat down and poured herself some tea while Albus came back from cloud nine.

Albus seemed a little dazed but pulled himself together.

"Your not out the dog house you know."

"I know. I have a lot to make up for." He said softly.

"Yes you do."

They summoned a chessboard and began a game of chess.

"Do you know if Severus has seen this yet?" Minerva asked slyly with a wicked smile as she nodded to the paper.

"No I'm sure he hasn't he rarely reads it." Albus smiled. "Patty call Severus here please."

"I thought Dobby was you personal elf."

Albus's smile dimmed. "He won't forgive any time soon but Harry told him to look after me so that's what he will do. So for the moment he's looking after you till his temper cools a little."

She nodded understanding she had met Dobby and knew he worshipped Harry.

"Would you like to watch?"

"You know I do." Minerva smiled eagerly.

The door opened, "Headmaster you wanted to see me."

"Take a seat Severus. Tea?" Severus nodded and Albus poured him a cup and passed it over. "Do you read the Prophet this morning?"

"No, I long gave up reading that rag."

"Well in that case I have something to show you." Albus handed over the paper. Minerva hid her smile behind her tea.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at the paper as he took a sip of tea. Tea went flying across the room as Snape spat it out as he fell of his chair. His eyes were wide, close to popping out of his head. "Black… Order of Merlin… First Class." He said as if in a daze.

Minerva couldn't resist. "I know isn't it wonderful to have cleared his name at last." Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"This is your doing." Snape growled at Albus as he scrunched up the paper in his hands as if he imagined it was Sirius Black himself.

Albus nodded quite pleased with himself.

Snape stood up and left the office slamming the door on his way out. Minerva was laughing as they heard screaming coming outside the door.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2. **

REVIEW PLEASE.

**PHOENIX FURY. **

**

* * *

**


	4. CHAPTER 3: UNLOCKING WITHIN

**RISING IN FIRE.**

**_PHOENIX FURY._ **

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: UNLOCKING WITHIN. **_

**

* * *

**

A single candle lit the darkness. Windows were closed.

Harry sat in lotus position and focused.

Unlocking her powers was more mental then anything she'd ever done. She was going deep into her mind, to her very core.

She reached the center after many twists and turns her mind was a maze and you just had to make your way through.

It reminded her of a museum as she walked around her mind. She saw memories she didn't want to remember and some she did.

------

_She lay in the crook of someone's arm looking up the fire burning in the fireplace. Her hands could feel a fluffy rug beneath her small body. She turned to look and saw her mother's red hair sparkling under the fire's light making it look like it was a blaze. Her emerald eyes closed in restful sleep, her arms secure around her baby. Her father black hair sticking in every direction, his blue eyes gazing down at his wife and daughter with such love. "Sleep little girl, daddy deep you safe." _

------

_A young toddler in a corner shivering and trembling as the yelling continued. All he'd done was ask where his mum and dad was. Why was he hit and locked under the stairs… deprived of food? Why was he hated? _

------

She closed her eyes and then continued walking ahead her eyes open but filled with grief.

A wall stood before her with a crack in it. A small beam of light was seen flickering through.

This was it. This was her power.

Her power was contained till only a small amount trickled out.

She reached out and touched it with her fingertips.

A jolt of power almost repelled her but she held on.

Emotions of loneliness, pain, sorrow, grief.

Now she understood. Albus had locked her power up but it was supposed it be sieve like filtering her great power through slowly. Then she'd gone to the Dursleys where magic was freakiness. And as a child she'd tried to block it in self-preservation adding to Ablus's sieve like block and made it soild. She'd locked her power up completely and she was the one who had to undo a child's unconscious action. That were filled with fear of magic because all it brought was pain at that time.

Carefully she focused on her good memories of magic.

When she'd first got her wand, ridden her broom, her lessons except potions, gone against the dragon and survived.

Slowly she could feel the wall, the cage weaken. She focused on her patronous that she'd sent out to save Sirius that day by the lake with the Dementors.

A feeling of pure joy and love flooded through her as the wall crumbled beneath the emotion.

And now it burst free escaping it's cage and exploding. Running free it coursed through her body and out into the room.

She could see the ruins of the block glittering in her mind knowing they would slowly fade she came out of her trance.

And backwards onto the cushions and fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

* * *

Harry rested in bed after she woke and drank some hot chocolate as her mind going back to the day she'd made her decision. To learn, to train and then to leave

------

_Harry arrived back at Hogwarts silent as he planned what he would do. _

_He had changed over his summer. His hair was longer and his eyes no longer bright but tinged with a darkness that grief and pain wrought. _

_A few days after arriving back at the Dursleys after his fourth year he'd woken from a series of dreams that left tears of anger and pain on his face. _

_He'd been lied to. _

_No other family then Dursleys… he did have family. A family that hadn't told him, that left him in hell. _

_Harry had shaken off the dreams and realized. He was alone. He couldn't rely on anyone. He wouldn't put others in danger. He could not be weak or there would be more Cedric's or Sirius's. No one else was going to die for him. He had to learn to defend himself. He had to train. _

_He would make no more mistakes. He always rushed in without thinking and it had cost Sirius his life. He would make sure it cost no one else's. _

_So he studied and went to the gym everyday. He remembered his fourth year with the merpeople, and learnt to swim by paying for swimming lessons. He would not take unnecessary risks, he needed skills and swimming was just one. _

_He took some kickboxing and Tai Chi to help with control of his emotions and mind. And they were useful in physical defense. For war was coming of that he had no doubt and without a wand he would be helpless, martial arts would hopefully help him even if it was only a little. _

_The Dursleys didn't care where he was and whoever watched him properly thought it was to help him control his emotions at least that's what he'd said to the Order in his letters. _

_He wouldn't tell anyone about his studying. In class he would continue to turn in work of average merit so no one would see any increase in his abilities. No sense in letting Slytherin's know what he can and cannot do. _

_He was not a child any longer. Harry knew the Order didn't want to acknowledge this, but he would not allow them to treat him as such. He also wouldn't act in a childish manner. No more temper tantrums. He would not write letters asking for news about Voldemort nor would he ask about the Order's activities. He would pay more attention to the people around him and listen to what is going on. He would also no longer give anyone information regarding what is happening in his life in regards to personal matters except for Ron and Hermoine and they would have to swear to keep his confidences. Harry hated that the Order discussed him_ _during meetings. His scar hadn't twinged once since that night in the DoM. The Order will have to learn that communication is a two way street. _

_Deep down he knew he was hurt. If he had parents that were living he wouldn't have a dozen or more adults trying to control his life. No one ever asked his opinion. No one cared whether he wanted to do something or not. If his parents were alive, Dumbledore would never have been able to keep knowledge of the prophecy away from him. Not at age fifteen. Sirius wanted to tell him. He could tell. Sirius had kept quiet because of Dumbledore's orders. _

_He wasn't going to let anyone find out about his training not even Hermoine or Ron. The less anyone knew, the less danger they would be in. It went without saying he wouldn't mention the prophecy to anyone. It wasn't a lack of trust in Hermoine or Ron but he didn't trust the order much any more. Sure, they were_ _his friends and were trying to look out for him but just because they thought they were doing what's best didn't mean it was._

_He'd gone to stay with the Weasley's in Romania for the last week. They'd respected his silence and simply supported him. _

_He'd learnt from them saying it was to take his mind off Sirius. Charles had taught him moves on his broom to get him to relax. Bill had gone through dark arts stuff and taught him how to undo shields and such. They didn't realize how much he'd learnt and he wasn't going to say so. Ron hadn't noticed the active learning just joined in. Wanting the same thing Harry did, not to think but just do till you dropped with exhaustion. _

_A week back at Hogwarts and Harry was in the room of requirement every night learning to apparate. He knew he'd apparated as a child so it was possible. He would worry about the legalities of being underage later. He'd learnt that in a few months. _

_He'd kept to himself and but acted as he always had with his friends. He'd read every book in the library even restricted section; it helped because he hardly if ever slept anymore. He knew no one suspected anything was different. He was good at pretending, maybe too good. Albus tried to talk to him but Harry ignored the attempts and said he was fine. And eventually they'd all believed him. _

_He'd gone three times a week_ _for __Occlumency training with the headmaster instead of Snape which he was grateful for. Harry worked hard to made sure Albus would never realize Harry knew who he was and how they were connected. _

_And though the nightmares kept coming Voldemort couldn't get inside him or Harry him. It was like a space in-between that they'd meet and even then it wasn't often only when Harry wasn't strong enough to stop him. But that didn't stop him from sending Harry images of Sirius's dying or Cedric. But he didn't sleep much anyway so it affected him a little less. _

_In his training he noticed his focus on his lessons was so acute that his retention level was nearly perfect. Studying was loads easier and Charms was almost elementary. He could now perform the Protean charm that Hermoine could do and it was post Newts. He could also do the disillusion charm now. He was more powerful, not in the superhuman sense but in his ability to cast curses and hexes for over an hour before tiring. _

_At the end of Fifth year Harry had waited for something to happen for something always did. But that year it didn't happen, not at Hogwarts. The Muggle Persistent of France and the Prime minister of Great Britain were killed in a terrorist attack on their way to a peace conference with the US. The war was looming closer and closer. _

_And while they sorted that out Harry stepped off the Hogwarts train and was Kidnapped. Kindapped by Snape taken to Voldemort it was to prove Snape's loyalty to Voldemort not that anyone told him that. He knew of the plan because of his dreams and waited for them to tell him they never did. They just did it. But what his dreams hadn't warned him off was that Snape would rape himr in front of the Voldemort and his Death eaters. He then erased his memory and he was rescued … but he found it again in his dreams. _

_It was then he knew he couldn't stay. He wouldn't. He'd been used, lied to and had something precious taken from him. It made him ill as he went into the sixth year to be in that school. He lost weight at school when he usually put it back on after being with the Dursley's. His sleeping pattern was worse. And he felt dirty and … things no one would understand unless you'd been raped. _

_Harry planned and then prepared his escape making an amulet that would change his appearance so no one would recognize him. Then he made it undetectable. He'd researched everything he wanted. Gathered anything he'd need. _

_And then he'd disappeared in the middle of his sixth year. _

------

Harry looked at the last picture of them together.

Hermione on her right Ron on her left, the Gryffindor house behind them grinning as they won the house cup again. She could see Albus look at her proudly and Snape snarl and scowl.

A mere week after she had been woken with tears on her face, after memories found in her dreams of what happened as she stepped off the Hogwarts train.

She looked closer at her masculine version of herself. She could see in her eyes the darkness that would drive her away from the place she called home.

She didn't regret her decision but a part of her did miss what she'd had before finding the lies and deceptions.

**

* * *

**

**END OF CHAPTER 3. **

I finally have posted.

Between selling, buying and moving house, computer breaking getting new computer having to write it all over again I haven't been lucky but here it is.

Thanks for all the support. Please review.

**PHOENIX FURY. **

**

* * *

**


	5. CHAPTER 4: COLLEGE GIRL

**RISING IN FIRE.**

****

****

**_PHOENIX FURY._ **

**

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER 4: COLLEGE GIRL **_

* * *

As she recovered from unlocking her powers she researched potions.

She needed an offensive potions which she could throw and when smashed activated and defensive potions that could cover escape and put people to sleep.

She stirred the potion and carefully sprinkled some lavender in. She then carefully took a soup spoon and poured it into container. She then turned to the next cauldron which had been simmering and was ready to be poured. She first labeled the other container with a _Zz_ which meant sleep potion and then the new patch with a blacked out circle which meant smoke bomb.

She made sprays that would eat like acid through ropes or handcuffs but pose no harm to the skin, she also made perfumes for fun.

She needed to become an animagus like her father and godfather, if only to give her a link to them. So she was researching a little each night.

And she needed to work on her mind skills.

An owl dropped off her Daily Prophet and disappeared again.

Harry let herself get distracted by her thoughts and questions. _(Would they find her… drag her back to Hogwarts… did they miss her… did she miss them… who would fight Voldemort now… would they give up… what was she going to now.)_

She pushed the thoughts away, shoved it back with every other emotion that had to do with her life. It would probably surprise Snape to know that Harry was still practicing Occlumency, even without Albus's lessons. Directing her focus like that made it much easier to ignore her problems. She wondered if it would have make it easier to ignore Snape when she'd still been at Hogwarts.

Her lessons with Albus had helped her and she just improved as she got more skilled and used books to make herself stronger. Her books had told her Occulmency was about making a shield to protect the mind. After a few tries hers was about Hogwarts, her first home. Hogwarts was a mystery with its twists and turns and hidden passages. Memories and thoughts were replaced behind doors and portraits.

After a few hours of that she got the yellow pages and got to work on sorting out her muggle life. Driving lessons, martial arts and tai chi lessons. She found tai chi had helped her relax her mind so thought yoga would be a good idea to. She started college in a few days time so she made a list of what she'd need for what courses.

The next day she got up, showered and changed into clean clothes. She fed Giz and went into London. She was going shopping.

She bought her school stuff like stationary and then clothes. She got a little of every style from punk to girly girl. Shirts, skirts, jumpers, sweaters, trousers, jeans and sports clothing. Anything she liked she bought.

She dropped all of it at home and then went into Diagon Alley. Robes, potion ingredients, more books, quills, parchment and even more books. When she got home she feed the cat, ordered a home delivered pizza, ate it and then went straight to bed. She was exhausted.

* * *

"What do you think, Giz?" Harry asked the next morning as she stood in front the mirror.

The cat looked at her and then went back to trying to catch it's tale.

"Thanks for the input." Harry muttered.

She wore a grey long-sleeved shirt bootcut jeans with ankle boots and a leather biker jacket over the top. Her stuff was in a bag that was to be slung over one shoulder. Her hair after an hour of styling was sleek and straight and hung over half her face.

After college she was working at the salon and then had a driving lesson in the evening then a wizard adults evening class.

So there was no reason to be nervous.

Ha.

Just because she hadn't been to a normal muggle school since she was eleven. Just because she was going in disguise by wearing contacts and fake glasses over the top and keeping her forehead covered up. Didn't mean she should be nervous, did it?

* * *

Harry walked up around getting used to the layout of the college after getting a locker and signing up for her classes. Art, English, History, Psychology, Philosophy and IT admin short courses. She noticed dance classes and signed up to do them in her free periods. The library was next door to the college and the gym a block away. In the other direction was the town center. All within a walk away from her apartment and the salon.

She saw the others laughing and smiled wistfully.

She missed that. Hanging with your friends in class. Ron making her laugh, Hermione scolding her to finish her homework, Neville telling her about his garden at home, her dormmates playing cards and Ginny gushing when Harry looked her way.

She missed Hogwarts. The teachers telling them off when they'd pulled a prank trying hard not to smile in some cases. The talking portraits, moving staircases and the floating ghosts.

_(Here goes nothing.) _She sighed and went into her first class.

* * *

Harry walked in and dumped her bag on the armchair and kissed Gizmo's head as she passed him to her room. She came back in leggings and a sweatshirt and started to cook.

Gizmo jumped onto the side.

"I had a good day. The classes were good different from charms and Divination that's for sure. The teachers were nice, they treated us like adults but I guess that's how we're supposed to act, after all it's college. The food was good as well not as nice as Hogwarts but good." She talked to the kitten as boiled some rice.

"They all talked about music, TV, boys and girls. It was so normal. I'd forgotten what it was like, the muggle world I mean. There was no looming war, house rivalry or prejudiced. Just normal stuff."

"Work was great, got paid today. My driving lesson was straight after, it went better then I thought it would." She then microwaved some chicken curry.

"It was nice not being known. No one knew my name or whispered about me as I passed. No starring or looked at me strangely. It was a great day." She smiled as she dished up her dinner and sat down. "It was a really great day."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4. **

Made some improvements to the first few chapters.

**PHOENIX FURY. **

**

* * *

**


	6. CHAPTER 5: LEARNING ALL OVER AGAIN

**RISING IN FIRE.**

****

****

**_PHOENIX FURY._ **

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5** **: LEARNING ALL OVER AGAIN **_

* * *

Harry was feeling much better after unlocking her power. She was happy. She attended magic night classes and was doing a hairdressing apprenticeship, which meant she had to attend a day of classes on a Sunday. And went to college the rest of the week. She was at the salon around college working in reception and learning the trade. She ate healthily, went to the gym for a few hours every day, so she was gradually getting very fit. Her skin was no longer pasty white thanks to healthy food and sunbeds. She took growth potions and vitamin enhancers, so she'd added a few inches to her height.

She loved her apartment.

She had friends in Danni and Jade.

She had a life.

She had only one problem. Her magic.

Her powers were still filtering through the ruins of her block so it would take a while for her powers to be fully accessible. She knew her powers would be very volatile. It was similar to huge dam of water having the dam blown up and the water taking a second to explode out. She was in the calm before the storm.

Though she had excellent Occulmency skills in the sense that Voldemort couldn't enter her head or sense her, it sometimes didn't stop her from knowing what was he was doing.

Her wandless magic had limits. Apparition all she could do. But since she unblocked her powers she'd been so drained to even try any wandless magic, which was draining anyway. But after two weeks the wand her parents had given her was dead and she was powerless. So she decided to keep learning wandless magic except she found out rather quickly that she had to start from the beginning.

"Oh fuck, not again." She growled as a candle smashed into the ceiling after she spoke the levitation charm. She either made things fly across the room at great speed or they exploded everywhere.

Since unblocking her powers they'd gone a little… wacky.

Her evening magic class teacher had said she just had to find the balance of how much power to use. She just had to focus, she had the power now she had to put it into practice.He didn't mention how though.

Harry shook her head and decided to get back to her homework for Magic history. Without Professor Binns teaching her she actually found it interesting.

Her theory was sound it was her practical that she struggled with.

Harry froze as an idea struck her as something was quoted inside her head.

_Wandless magic used more power then a wand that's why wandless magic was rarely used because most didn't have the power or skill to do it. Dumbldore and Voldemort used wandless magic though. And Voldemort did accidentally give her some of his power. And she was related to Dumbledore. So logically she could try it._

Though how you went about doing wandless magic she didn't know of the top of her head.

Time to look in a book.

After a few hours of reading she'd found what she was looking for. To start of with you use hand movements and the wand. It was said that Merlin only used gestures and without a word. She wondered as she remembered Voldemort and Dumbledore face off. Did they use hand movements? Did they say anything?

Did it actually matter?

She had to find the way that worked for her.

After many hours of practicing Harry leaned back and took a sip of juice. She had succeeded. Wandless magic drained her to the point where her magic was now fluidly flowing through her enough to use her wand.

The way she figured it, she had so much magic that it flowed through her too thick to go through the wand so it spurted out which created the wacko spells. But if she used wandless magic first, the magic was thinned which meant nice spells used by a wand.

At first she used a chopstick as a fake wand to get the gestures right and said the spell. "_Wingardium Leviosa."_ Making her hairbrush float. It worked she continued experimenting with different ways. Pointing her finger she called out the spell again. The spell worked. Elated, she pointed her finger but instead of voicing the spell out loud, she silently thought the words in her head. Spell worked. She could use her wandless magic with simple gestures and without a word in the end. After trying different types of spells, jinxes, charms, offensive and defensive she called a break on that for the night.

Now to move on to her evening animagus training. She sat in lotus position and closed her eyes. She focused on what her books had said to do.

_To become a form other than your own, you must focus on the deepest desires of your heart. __Concentrate on your heart, your soul, feel what your spirit wishes to become. __You supply the structure of the mind, the magic supplies the body. The most difficult part of an animagus transformation is maintaining focus. Once the change begins, you must not lose focus, or both forms will be lost, and with no anchor, your soul will drift. In other words, you will die. __Your Animagus form will take the form of your spirit, your soul. _

That was a very spiritual book and wasn't very helpful.

Some suggested looking trough an animal book till a picture of animal spoke to you.

Some said just let your body go and go with the flow.

Most sounded hippy flowerchild to her.

But there was one helpful one.

_Try to imagine yourself changing into an animal the bones reshaping. Muscles moving. Your skin changing. Your senses heightening or lowering. Follow you instincts. For our instincts will be linked to your animal form. _

She felt some what confused about her form though. She'd had wings. She'd had paws. A long thin tail. A beak. She'd even had talons at one point.

With her being a quidditch seeker a flying form would make sense. But where did paws come in? Or the tail?

_(Why is it so different every time? I mean I'm only one animal… oh dear. I'm not am I?)_ She grabbed her book.

_A multianimagus. Though very rare it means an animagus with more then one form. This can cause difficulty at the beginning, as the body does not know which to turn into. Godric Gryffindor was said to have two forms, a Griffin and a lion. And legend tells that Merlin could turn into any animal. _

Harry felt like crying. Most would not complain about being so gifted as to be a animagus let alone have more then one form. But Harry was not most. This was just another thing that made her different then the rest.

_(Why is my life so complicated?) _

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5. **

REVIEW PLEASE.

**PHOENIX FURY. **

**

* * *

**


	7. CHAPTER 6: SAVE SATAN

**RISING IN FIRE.**

**_PHOENIX FURY._ **

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: SAVE SATAN. **_

* * *

"Here's to passing your drivers test." Danni clinked their glasses together.

"And to the red Toyota, Yaris that I pick up tomorrow." Sam/Harry smiled.

"Cheers."

"How your classes going?" Jade asked as she put down her glass.

"Good. I seem to zipping through the coursework. Teachers happy with it and so am I."

"What you doing again?"

"English every other night for an hour and half, with Art and IT three times a week." Sam/Harry said as she took a sip of her lager.

"And you do this around yoga, kick boxing, tai kwon do at the gym, as well as the salon."

"Yep."

"Girl do ever just rest?" Danni asked.

"Nope don't have the time."

"Sam you're seventeen not forty. I worry about you is all." Jade said watching her closely.

"Guys I'm fine really, I like keeping busy." Sam/Harry smiled at her friends. "Jade don't worry about me I can take care of myself. Now I better get going I know a feline in need of food and I have some studying to do." Sam/Harry hugged the two girls and left the pub.

"Jade she's doing fine." Danni nudged her.

"I know I just… we have families to look out for us she has no one. I guess I feel protective of her." Jade sighed looking into her drink.

"Don't let her hear that or she'll pummel you into dust. You've seen her apartment it's cleaner then our place. She gets fantastic grades and she works hard. She's come along way from three months ago."

"Yeah your right. Come on lets get another drink and head home." Jade pulled her friend to the bar.

* * *

Albus looked out at into the February weather and sighed.

"It's been over three months Albus don't you think you should give up." Minerva said from behind him.

He turned around and sat in his chair. "She didn't even stay till Christmas to open her presents."

"Can you blame her?" Minerva asked softly.

Albus looked away.

"Albus no one, not even Voldemort, can find her. Let her be, she deserves this." She said and summoned a chessboard and tea.

"I miss her and I worry about her being alone. What if Tom finds her first?" He moved forward his white pawn.

"Wouldn't he have more chance then us because of their connection? If he can't find her then nor can we. You can't keep doing this to yourself you old coot." Minerva said and handed him some tea. "I've stopped the search for her."

Albus looked up ready to argue.

"We must concentrate on the war, we can't look for someone when we don't know what they look like or what name their going by. Severus is still on the inside so if Tom does find her first he can save her." She hated pointing that out after the last time Harry was in Voldemort's clutches and what Snape had had to do then but it was the truth. "We have to have faith."

"It's not that simple."

"When is life ever simple Albus?"

* * *

Harry closed her apartment door behind her and hung up her coat and scarf. She kicked of her shoes and fell onto the sofa without evening turning on the lights.

"Meow."

"I know, I know, you want your dinner." Harry got up and went into the kitchen and got his cat food. "Eat up Gizmo mama's got to work."

She closed the curtains and walked to the wall of book and one of her lamps turned on a wave of her hand.

She turned on her laptop and sat on the sofa typing away. "Another word for cruel…" A small thesaurus flew into her outstretched hand. "Barbarous, dire, bloodthirsty, inhuman, merciless, ruthless."

"The merciless wind howled at her at she stepped away from the window. She could do nothing to stop the cruelness of her ruthless father as he beat the man beneath her but her heart broke with each merciless lash of her fathers whip." She read out and then nodded satisfied before getting back into her typing rhythm.

An hour later she was done she saved her work and charged her laptop battery before standing and stretching. She thought over her homework timetable._ (Ok English is done, IT was done last night so art tomorrow after IT class.) _

She smiled as she flicked her wrist and the bookcases opened to reveal her magic books. She pulled out the ones she needed before closing the bookcases. She walked up the steps into the loft and put the books on her bedside of her king-size bed. She changed into her pjs and slipped under the covers. She ran a brush through her dark hair before braiding it and lying back against the pillows. She bent her knees and picked up one of the books and a note pad and pen and began to make notes as she read. After an hour of notes she lay down her pen and put everything away before lying down and closing her eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

_------ _

_Harry looked around. She recognized the place she's dreamed of it before… in her fourth year when the dreams began. She unconsciously walked through the house like a ghost and ended up in the ballroom. At the far end was a large black and gold chair. _

_She froze when she saw who sat in that chair with a large snake slithering around it. _

_The last of the Riddle Family Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he as renamed himself, Lord Voldemort. _

_Long fingered hands on the armrests. Dark robes against pale skin. Dark red eyes, slits for a nose like a snake. A sinister smile on his face which always meant something bad was going to happen. Tearing her eyes away she looked around the ballroom. _

_Deatheaters lined each side of the ballroom. Candlelight glittered of their white-silver masks. She noticed the smallest deatheater and his shinning silver hand. (Wormtail.) She thought with anger, hate and disgust._

_There was a crack and a figure bowed on one knee before him. "You called for me my Lord." _

_She shivered recognizing the voice. (Snape.) _

_"Ah yes Severus my dear friend, stand up. Your report please." _

_Snape stood not looking to the others but he knew they were there she knew. "Fudge is falling without Dumbledore's support, he will be kicked out in matter of days. There are Aunor's at the school apparently for protection. Dumbledore is calling off the search for Potter." _

_"Any leads?" _

_"None. Potter has hidden well." _

_There was silence. Voldemort kept his eyes on Snape as if he was something that interested him. "You've been in my service since you were a young man. You have killed in my name. You have spied on that headmaster fool. You told many secrets of Dumbledore's and Harry Potter's." _

_She could feel Snape tense at the reminiscing. She felt chilled as he looked at Voldemort. Something was wrong, something was going to happen, she could feel it. _

_"Are you a loyal servant to me Severus?" The Dark Lord asked as he stepped closer to Snape. _

_Harry froze, now she understood. He knew. She felt it. His anger and sense of betrayal from one on his inner circle. _

_"Yes my Lord." He answered without any hesitation. She knew he did not sense the trap he was in for Voldemort played these games to test his followers regularly. But this was no game. _

_"You lie." Voldemort hissed. _

_Snape had obviously realized the game was up and went for his wand. _

_"Traitor." Voldemort flicked his hand out and Snape flew across the room and into the wall. _

_"You will be punished Severus for your betrayal. Oh you will be punished." _

_He pointed his wand at Snape and hissed, "Cruio." _

_------_

Harry sat bolt upright breathing hard after a scream had left her lips.

_(His cover's blown. I need to warn someone.) _Were the first thoughts in her head after the pain faded slightly to bearable.

_'Why? He hurt you. Why should you help him?' _A little voice asked softly.

_(Because otherwise I am no better then any of them.) _She answered shaking her head. The little voice could either be the devil on her shoulder or the angel and today it seemed to be the devil.

_(I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to save Satan.)_ She went to her jewellery box and pulled out a white feather. She whispered in Latin roughly translated it meant '_I summon you return to me.'_

A white owl appeared in her hand where the feather had been. Hedwig starred at Harry and then blinked as if making sure what she was seeing was real. Hedwig flew to her shoulder and gently nipped her ear. "I've missed you to girl but this is important." She wrote a quick note and gave it to Hedwig and opened the window. "Hurry my friend." Hedwig hooted and flew out the window.

* * *

"That's Hedwig." Minerva said as Hedwig landed on Albus's shoulder and dropped the note in his lap.

_Voldemort knows Snape is the spy. Hurry to Riddle mansion. You haven't much time. _

Albus understood and acted quickly.

* * *

_(I've done the best I can do. I've got work tomorrow so now I need sleep.) _Harry closed her eyes after she clamed her nerves and swallowed plenty of hot chocolate.

_------ _

_Harry looked around. "Oh no." She was by the doorway of the ballroom. Deatheaters were in a large circle in the middle of the room. _

_Inside the circle a figure was chained and hanging by his hands from the chandelier above. Blood dripped to the floor, his clothes in ruins. _

_Voldemort looked up at him with a cold smile. "Do you want me to end it Severus? Do you want me to end the pain?" _

_Severus didn't make a sound. Harry sighed with relief at least Snape was still alive, for the moment anyway. She walked closer weaving through the bodies to step unseen into the circle. _

_"You see that's what I like about you. Your control. No one has ever been able to break it … except one person. And that's why you hated her isn't it?" Voldemort smiled as he walked around Snape. _

_"You hated Harry Potter because you couldn't have her. Even when I gave her to you. You didn't have her. She hated you, she didn't give in to you, fought you all the way." Voldemort then turned to face Severus. "That's one of the things I regret. That I didn't get a chance to taste her, smell her, to have her in my arms. But I will. Oh I will." He whispered. _

_Harry was stunned and confused by his words and looked at Snape. She didn't understand what Voldemort was talking about but she knew by Snape's face he did. _

_"I think one good curse will finish you off. I have to admit you have impressed me with how well you've held up. You always were my favourite, so much like me. So I would like to know why you betrayed us? What have you told them? Answer me." _

_Snape stayed quiet. _

_"No. It would have been better if you'd had, it might have bought you more time but now you have none." He raised his wand just as there was explosion. _

_The ground shook making Lord Voldemort and the Deatheaters fall to the ground, Snape swung slightly back and fourth under the force of the explosion. _

_Harry stood unaffected by what was happening. She walked close to Snape and said softly. "Hold on Snape." (I cannot believe I'm telling Snape to hold so he can be rescue and live. The man who helped make my life hell. There is something seriously wrong with me.) _

_'What we're human?' A little voice said sarcastically. _

_(Shut up.) _

_"Hello Tom." A voice said from the silence that had followed the explosion. _

_The dust cleared revealing Albus standing there with dozens of Aunors. _

_Voldemort sensing it was a rescue for Snape decided to try and get their first, he pointed his wand at Snape, "Avada Kedavra!" _

_As the curse left his lips the chain that held Snape up snapped making him crash to the floor saving him from the curse. _

_Voldemort cursed and vanished Deatheaters quickly following. _

_"How is he?" Albus asked after he made sure they were safe. Before they had left they'd been spilt into teams with specific purposes. Team one keep everyone alive. Team two save Snape. Team three try to capture bad guys. _

_Arthur made Snape swallow blood replenisher and pressed a portkey into his hand taking him straight to Hogwarts Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey's care. "I think we got here just in time." _

_(I saved Snape's life. Oh I bet he's gonna love that when he hears.) __Harry smiled at them as the dream started to fade._

_------ _

Harry opened her eyes, she sat up and got out of bed, she wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight.

* * *

Severus Snape opened his eyes and slowly moved his head to the side where he sensed a presence. "Shh Severus, drink this." Albus helped him sip some water.

"How did you know?" He asked softly.

"A note delivered by Harry's owl so I presume from her. It told us your cover was blown and to go to Riddle mansion. If we had arrived any later you would have died Severus. She saved your life." Albus said softly.

Severus blinked in surprise. All he could thin was, _(Why do Potters always save me life?)_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6 **

REVIEW PLEASE.

**PHOENIX FURY. **

**

* * *

**


End file.
